


Fighting a Loosing Battle

by ConnerieCollective



Series: The Sixteen Year War [1]
Category: The Conneries
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnerieCollective/pseuds/ConnerieCollective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the life of Helena..Post Children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting a Loosing Battle

**Author's Note:**

> this story deals with domestic violence, child abuse, and a lot of mental, emotional, and physical trauma.

**_5:00 A.M_ **

Helena woke up when she feels Albert get out of bed, she's thirty five now, and has been living in hell. Literal hell, she pretends to sleep, pretends to not feel his soft kiss to her brow. There was a time when those soft kisses were just to be soft and loving. But now it seems every soft kiss is an apology. An apology she can't accept, ever, it wouldn't be right to forgive him. She has never forgiven him, will never forgiven him. She doesn't open her eyes until she hears the bathroom door close, and hears the shower start up. That's when she opens her blue eyes, which are no longer alive. Nothing is alive in this house. Each being in it is feeding off the other. Albert feeds off his guilt and hatred for what he has done, and what he continues to do. It's getting worse now, has been for sometime. But Helena rises from bed, but does not go into the bathroom. She can hold it until he goes to work. She has to make breakfast. Slipping her slippers on, and then putting her robe on, she then dons on a pair of eye glasses, so she can see what she is doing, sometimes it's too hard to see. The tears won't stop some days, and some days she will just collapse on the kitchen floor, holding to a knife and threatening to kill herself, or him, she wants to kill him so badly. 

When she reaches the top of the stairs, it's dark below, for it is still dark outside. Pitch black for another half hour, and then the sun will begin to lighten to sky till it peaks up from over the horizon. But not even the sun can bring light back to this home. It's hard, for her to take that first step down the stairs, her eyes lock on a door. A single white painted door she can see from where she stands. For there is only a railing, and no wall to block her view, of that closet door. But still, she takes the step down as quietly as she can so not to wake it. For if it wakes and it makes a sound, and Albert hears...She won't be able to help it. She never is able to help it, not till after Albert leaves. 

Creeping down the stair case, now an expert of what parts of the steps to avoid, so no creaks will sound. The teas are already burning once she reaches the bottom of the floor. Facing the entrance now, how she has wanted so many times..To just run away and never come back, take it and run away. But Albert would find her, he always does, and he brings her back home. She believes him, for awhile, just anything to keep peace in this home. He will tell her all the lies, the same lies he has told her for years, but the truth comes back after a few weeks. And its always with a vengeance it comes back. Swinging at full force. 

Finally able to catch her breath when she is in the kitchen, she closes the door that separates the kitchen from the hallway. And moves quickly to open a window. To get cold air on her face, and to stop tears in their tracks. Taking in a few deep breaths and just staring into the black forest that was behind their home she finally manages to calm down. And starts on breakfast. Starting on oatmeal, and then getting out the eggs and toast, and sausage. Brewing tea, and coffee, there is no music playing for her to dance to or to have fun with. There hasn't been music in a few many years, its not worth listening too, it would wake it up.  She would of thought she would have lost all her tears by now. But she doesn't, she still has them..Maybe in a few years her eyes will be so dead that she really won't have anymore tears to cry. 

Albert is thirty eight, and he keeps getting promoted, he is the hardest worker, and never makes a mistake. That's why he keeps getting promoted, but he hasn't touched an axe now in a year. He doesn't wear boots anymore, or flannel, he wears a suit and tie to work. His hands are still rough though, but that's because on weekends he makes sure to keep himself busy. With wood working, or helping with the church, they are adding a study hall for the children of Glasgow. So Albert volunteers and has been helping. In which case, if he helps, Helena helps. to the public eye, Helena never got over her children's deaths, but..They are still the most beautiful and happiest couple in Glasgow. Just goes to show how little the public knows. How much they care. 

His footsteps are loud, but he just walks heavy, he's a big man, even if he isn't the tallest. Albert is only 5'9, but he is all muscle, and is as strong as an Ox. He's not used to gliding like most men in suits do, or how to walk with elegance. He is uncomfortable in a suit, and these oxfords. The only time he wore a suit and oxford was on sundays for church. Maybe one day he will be confident in it, it's only been a year. But his discomfort comes out, in his anger, and it's never a fun time when he is angry. 

Albert almost taunts the creature in the closet when he comes down the stairs. But the creature is smart, it knows the heavy footsteps are that of Albert. And Albert is what it fears most, it does not respond, or make a sound from behind the closet door.  Albert opens the door to the kitchen, but Helena doesn't turn immediately to him. She is still setting coffee and tea down onto the table. 

"Just waiting on sausage and eggs." Helena updates softly, Albert replies with a gruff of a understanding, and comes up behind her, places his hands on her hips, and kisses the back of her head, before heading to sit down. His tie isn't tied, it hangs loosely around his neck, and he lays his pocket square on the table for her to help him with. Albert always lets her tie his tie and help him assemble his pocket square. She's used to it, she is a pro at focusing now, and he will just bore his eyes into her. It's possible he feeds off her negligence as well...

Once everything is ready, she brings it over and lays it all out for them both. Taking a seat across from him and drinking her coffee. As he sips his tea. His black hair is a bit long, he has to slick it back for work. Helena looks him over once to see his selection of tie and pocket square to go with his black suit. He's been favoring lighter colors, she saw he bought a cream suit and white oxfords the other day. But doesn't understand why. Time doesn't really, register with her anymore. 

"Easter is on Sunday, we were invited to go to the MacDuff's for their Easter Party...You need a new dress, pick one up today." Albert informs softly and gives her one of his credit cards. 

"I'll be sure to get something to match you.." Well, that explains the lighter colored ties and pocket squares. It's spring. No more dark cold colors. 

"I'm sure you will love, you'll be beautiful, you are the expert." Albert smiles lightly but he then goes back to eating expressionless a moment later. 

The rest of the meal is in silence, and Albert stands, he doesn't stay to chat in the mornings anymore. He leaves early to work, far too early. Helena stands as well and fixes his pocket square to be perfect and look fashionable. before popping his collar up, and starting to fix his tie. A different style every day. She bought a tie book, just so she could learn, so he would always seemed to look impressive. Be impressive to everyone. Many looked up to him, she understood why, he was a great man to everyone else, and even to her. But, there was a demon in him, in his mind, in his heart, in his dark cold eyes.  Finishing with his tie she pats his chest, to signal he is good to go. But his hands reach up and grab her arms, so she can't move from him. She doesn't try to break away. She doesn't fight him when he kisses her, nor does she fight him when he pushes her up onto the island and deepens the kiss. All her hard work of making him look nice falls away, and she leaves him bleeding by the end of it. Albert had a low libido, but when they did copulate these days, it was hardly ever in a bed, and it was never soft. Her nails have his skin and blood under them. And his shirt and jacket are on the chair. He has left a terrible bite on her shoulder, and her hips are bruised. The young her would be screaming with joy, this would of been so much fun. But her now, it seems right that they can only love by hate fucking one another on the counter. 

Grabbing a napkin she turns him around as he situates himself.  Cleaning off blood and then grabbing him by the hair and tilting his head back to give him a hard passionate kiss. Once she's wiped off all blood she gives him his undershirt which was on the counter. It's up to him to put his shirt on. And jacket. Once again she helps him with his tie and pocket square, which had gotten messed up. This time though after a final kiss, he leaves the home, but not before kicking that closet door. Causing a small scream to come from it. But Albert contains himself and leaves the house to go a whole two hours early to work. 

Helena still has a pounding heart, but when he kicks that closet door and doesn't look back, her heart stops. Thank god, he doesn't further his abuse, he took it out on her with sex. Good Albert. Helena should just clean up, but she doesn't, she too has awhile before work. So she goes quietly to the closet, but with a bowl of oatmeal, she couldn't finish it. She never finishes her food, she gives it to the creature in the closet. It deserves food, to survive, it deserves a better life. Taking the key from the top of the door she unlocks the closet. And looks to the small boy, chained, naked, and still bloody from his fathers love yesterday. The beatings. Helena kneels down and just smiles to the little boy. 

"Good morning my love. Mummy's here..brought you some good hot oatmeal." Helena smiles, to the swollen and blood crusted face of the eight year old boy. "I'm going to give you food, and then once you eat, I'm going to..to unchain you, and get you into the bath..Todays a good day..i just feel it.." Helena whispers to him and he just looks to her with big bright blue eyes. he loves her, she is his everything. Eight years old and he only knows a few words, but he can't say them without severe pain, since his jaw is always in pain, probably fractured from Albert's punches. 

"Sh-Shamus." Groans the boy and leans against his chains, trying to be close to his mother,  the grate he sits on hurts, and it will be a screaming mess to pull his poor flesh off it. But his hunger for food and her gentle touch exceeds any pain he could possibly feel. 

The silent tears roll down her cheeks. 

"You are no Shame..." Helena whispers, getting closer to him and feeding him the oatmeal. He was her son, and she was the shame. Albert was the shame. But not him, not Shamus.

 


End file.
